


No time for flirtation

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural, The Closer
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) is So Done, Castiel just wants information, Flirting, Gavin Q. Baker III flirts, Implied Castiel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Suggestive Flirting, Worried Sam Winchester, mentioned dean winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There has been talk about some odd deaths so Castiel sets out on his own to find out, he talked to the wrong guy.





	No time for flirtation

"Sam, there has been a death in Los Angelas, uh-- the body has what looks like to be something from a monster, the veins are, a bit odd. I'm going to go check it out." Castiel spake, pointing at the mutilated body, Sam glanced and grimaced so he turned his head "Oh jeez, that looks-- oh wow...I should come with you because-- that body-"

"I know Sam but I can handle it, I'm an Angel."

"A powerless Angel, Cass, I can't have you die again."

"Sam, please...I can handle whatever killed this poor girl. Can you--please trust me to be on my own?"

"Fine, at least remember to pack all of the supplies need to kill that thing? You'll never know what you might come up against." Sam said, giving Cass a worried look, the divine being sighed and promised the younger Winchester; he rose from his seat and grabbed an empty duffel bag, grabbing silver bullets, angel blades, holy water, a lighter, salt, basically anything you need to hunt a monster; oh, and a shotgun.  
  Castiel grabbed the keys to the Impala, hoping that Dean wouldn't mind and drove away to Los Angelas.  
     He found a building, that looked to be like where they keep dead bodies for examination, like- crime scene style and went in there after locking the car.  
There at the desk was a blonde with glasses, walking up to the man he asked: "S'cuse me, uh...I'm-- Agent Clyde and I'm here about the dead body." whilst holding up badge identification,  _correctly this time_.  
    The blonde took a glance at Cass, smiling he leaned against his arm, back of his fingers pressing against the side of his chin, "I'm Gavin, hmm... Never heard of an Agent Clyde, new to the force?"  
       "Yes, I am in fact new, why do you ask?" the dark-haired man said, putting away the badge.  
"Nothing, it's just that someone like you looks like they have been in the force for a long time, anyways, about your eyes-"

"Is that a flirtation?"

"Maybe."

"Sir, this is no time for flirtation."

"Mhhmm"

"Are you even listening to me? Gavin this is serious."

The blonde brought up his hands as if to surrender but did it jokingly, he sat up, saying: "Alright, alright.....I'll lead you to the mortuary."  
  "Thank you."

\----  
The two walked over to the mortuary, the blonde turned his head to Castiel, and abrupted "Did anyone tell you that you have a nice ass?"  
  "P-pardon?" Cass stammered as his eyes widened, Gavin sniggered and added with a small wink, "Just saying, ha. You never had anybody flirt with you, did you?"   
     "I have but, it never went like this." uttered the Angel, who was slightly flushing with red.  
"Ah, so you only have been flirted with in an innocent way. Let me tell you, you'll be in for what flirts I have instore." Gavin spake as he held a hand onto the doorknob, holding the door open, continuing: "Ladies first,"

"Gavin, I am a male."

"I know that, it's more of a flirtatious joke, Mr. Clyde."

Castiel mouthed 'oh' then walked into the mortuary, he found the name of the dead body he was looking for 'Lisa Hune' and opened the latch.  
  The black veins seemed to have spread more throughout the body  
    "That wasn't like that before." the blonde affirmed, eyes shifting from the body to Castiel.  
"That is exactly what I am here for, Gavin." mumbled the short man, as he grabbed out a syringe and poked at the body, drawing the blood; which was an odd shifting color, red to black.

"Wait....you aren't FBI.  _Who_ exactly are you."

"Look-- I can explain."

"It better be a good explanation 'Clyde' because you might get in serious trouble."

"Do you believe in ghosts and monsters?"

"What?"

++++  
"The world is way more messed up than I imagined," Gavin said, fingers pressing against his own temples, as he took a glance at Castiel, "You could've told me the truth, but, I'm not allowed to let non-FBI personnel in so I guess you _had_ reasons to lie and that is very good craftsmanship to make fake FBI badges and cards. Very deceptive, Cassie."

"Yeah, it goes through good printing," Castiel said as he swirled around a small test tube, the Angel gulped and set it down, "That's odd...I can't seem to identify the monster."  
  "I thought you knew all of the monsters." Gavin spoke as he walked near Castiel, the Seraph uttered: "Yeah but this....this is new...maybe a new species of Monster?"  
     The blonde arched a brow, he picked up the test tube, taking ever so small glances at it.  
"Wow, that is new. The blood is now a dark blue."

"That is exactly what I meant, I can't identify it."

"Maybe we can wait a while until it becomes identifiable."

Castiel turned to look at Gavin, inquiring: "What do you mean by 'wait'?"


End file.
